The girl with cat eyes
by I-Am-Not-On-Fire-69
Summary: Kamiko who has a strange bond with cats, particulary lions, gets accepted to Gakuen Alice because of her two or three Alices and befriends Mikan and the gang. Then her best friend Kaito comes to Alice and she discovers her life is one big mess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello peoplez of Earth! I'm back with another story and it might be good this time!**

**-Peoplez gasp-**

**-.- not necessary**

**-Peoplez nod-**

**Just shut up. please. Anyway I'm doing this because I'm bored and this plot is driving me crazy and I haven't been able to learn how to draw manga yet, so...When I do learn its going to have a slightly different plot and I don't think it will be about Alice Academy though kind of similar. Oh and I think on my grandmothers printer there is a scanner so I can put it on my website and post it on my profile. But if it turns out it IS a copy machine like she says...though i doubt it considering she knows absolutely nothing about technology except facebook(shes a total monster on that thing. i think i mentioned somewhere that she will literally kick me off my chair to get to the computer sometimes...though she has her own so that's not a problem anymore) pogo, er her game thingy that has slots on it.**

**Er yeah to the story...**

* * *

The blue and red lights didn't register with the nine-year old girls mind. She stood at the corner of Mason and Gregory. Her head was down and silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Her breaths were deep and even as she stared at the crumpled and broken body of the fifteen-year-old on the side of the street. A cop came up to her and tried to talk to her but she didn't hear it. She couldn't see anything except the cold body on the ground. Deep, deep, in her mind she wondered why she felt so numb.

The cop tried to talk to her again and shook his head. He picked her up in his arms and had one of the paramedics give her something for shock. He ordered his partner to find out who the girl was and how she was related to the teenager. He took her to his car and drove her to the station. He looked at her in his rear-view mirror and shook his sadly as he again contemplated why the world was so full of mistakes and wrongs.

* * *

The girl was already asleep in his office on the small couch. Chief Gill Harris watched her from her desk wondering who exactly the little girl is, where her parents were, and how she was related to the hit-and-run victim. His partner, Bill Wesley, burst through the door and closed it quietly when he saw the girl. He looked at Gill grimly, then at the girl. He sighed softly as he tossed the file on Gill's desk and sank into a chair rubbing his face. Gill opened the file and saw a picture of a girl who had brown with sun streaks hair and green cat-like eyes. Her complexion was between tan and normal. He looked at the girl and back down at the file and decided it was definitely her. He looked at the name in black ink and mouthed it out. "Kimiko Sam Sasaki." He looked at his partner with doubt but Bill shook his head and pointed at another section on the first paper.

There was a picture of two people. One had blond hair and peirceing blue eyes shades darker than his wife's. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes that were so pale they were almost white. Gill looked at the names. Jin Sasaki, Lee and April Ferris, Samantha. There heritages were posted below the names. Lee was from Japan, born and raised there, and Samantha was from the U.S.A. also born and raised. He winced when he saw under D.O.B. the death dates for both of them. He looked at Kimiko and pity almost clouded his gaze. He shook it off and instead looked at her in respect. Anyone to survive not being raised by parents, but being raised jumping to one foster home to another, had his respect.

Now that he solved the first two questions, He flipped the page and saw the picture of the teen who was pronounced dead three hours ago. He saw the bold ink by the picture that stated her name was Natsuki Sasaki. The fifteen-year-old had very pale, almost white, blond hair and the same eyes as her mother Samantha Ferris. Her pale complexion was also inherited from her mother. Her father's name was Lee Sasaki and her sister's was Kimiko Sasaki.

That's when Kimiko woke up.

* * *

Sam laughed her head off at me as I told her a bad joke. I said it in the most boring tone I could muster with my face completely impassive. As soon as she busted up I cracked a small smile. I put my arm around her shoulder and we staggered around like old drunks.

"So, Kim-" She cut off at my glare. She pouted. "Fine, Kimiko. Who are you going to the dance with?" I was about to say nothing but I stopped in my tracks as we reached my house. There was a black car in the driveway. She narrowed her eyes and ran into her house. Gill, Gill, Gill, Gill, Gill, where is Gill? She opened the unlocked door and sighed in relief as she saw her father sitting in the living room talking to some guy. I skimmed over the guy and ran over to Gill. I hit him on the side of his head. He looked at me in confusion and I glared at him. "Don't worry me old man." I grumbled under my breath.

I took the time to look at the man and my jaw would've dropped if I wasn't so closed off. My eye twitched and I blurted out, "Are you a transvestite? Or gay? Something?" I cringed as I looked at his long curly-ish blond hair and purple eyes. My eyes traveled down to his purple butterfly shirt and white dress pants.

My eye continued to twitch and I was frozen. I don't mean to be rude but... He smiled at me sweetly and looked like he was putting force into something. "Nope. I was just born beautiful."

I chuckled. "'Kay what ever you say, guy. Now do you mind tell me who you are so I don't have to call you guy anymore?" He chuckled back at me and beamed. "Narumi. I'm a teacher at Alice Academy. Now want to tell me your name?" I laughed out loud at this one and crossed my arms with an eyebrow raised. "Please! With that black government car, you have to already know my name, where I go to school and if my father pays his taxes or not."

He looked at me questioningly. "Okay then Kimiko. You want to tell me what Alice you have?"

Okay... I was honestly confused at this one. My gaze slid sideways to Gill and he shrugged. I looked at Natsumi and shrugged. "Am I supposed to know what an Alice is?" He sighed and looked at Gill. "Mr. Harris, we know that Kimiko has an Alice. We would like to board her at Alice and help her control her power." He glanced at me with a hopeful expression. Hm...getting away from this boring town would be interesting. I couldn't help but snort as I though how many rapid topic changes we've had in five minutes. Huh. Weird.

"Uh, can I Gill? Please Chichi?" He looked at me helplessly and nodded. I gave him my special beam, the one that was reserved for him and I never showed others. I looked at Narumi and bowed. "Narumi-sensei." I smirked at how weird that sounded. I truthfully could not imagine this guy being a teacher...

"Let us go then!" He grabbed my arm and I followed a bit relunctantly. My whole life had changed in less than ten minutes. I was confused beyond releif really.

* * *

**A/N I'm confused too. Don't worry Kimiko you're definetly not the only one. I originally planned the whole thing after the first part, which was in the past by the way, completely different. But then my dog knocked down this thing of my grandmothers full of marbles and I had to pick them up before she got back -.-**

**At least she doesn't know about it and I'm not grounded...Hehe...**

**R&R if you want though as I said before I'm doing this one for my own pleasure because I'm a bit too busy to learn how to draw manga like I want and do this with a slightly different plot. So this is just to help me...Oh and note to self: **

**Karaoke...Anything But Ordinary-Replay..lol the plans for this one...anyway-Spending All My Time-Cooler Than Me-And just for fun and because I like this song...Hey, Soul Sister...who's gonna sing it? I dunno...Depends on my mood when I get to it i guess...**

**Well this A/N wasnt as short as I thought it'd be. Huh. Bye!**

**~Ava...And Kimiko and Natsuki and poor lonely Gill...cuz they are my characters...And Natsuki has a bigger picture in this than just dieing so...Plus don't you think it's weird that Natsumi and Natsuki are almost the same except for one letter...sorry I'm hyper on Snickerz...And pulling a Nudge so ima stop and write the next chapter cuz I want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the long wait...I've been camping in Olivett at this place called Sherwood Forrest with the fam. And when I say that I mean 40 different people. It sucked. There was to much smoke and the highlight of it was swimming at the pool and snickerz. Mmmmmm... Snickerz. Oh and spending time with my Nana. **

**Now, apparently I forgot to add this last time so...:**

**LEGAL STUFF**

**No one reads this stuff so I could actually go on and on about my favorite book or the weird thing that my dog did yesterday... But for the darn lawyers, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Though I really wish I did. And this Disclaimer counts for the rest of the story k? Cuz I'm just to lazy to remember.**

* * *

I sat up in bed slowly, stretching. Oh crap. Where am I? Oh. Right, the gay guy, Alice Academy, the ten minutes in which my whole life changed. Oh CRAP. Isamu. Where is he? I looked around frantically and saw right across from me was Narumi.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where's Isamu?" He looked suprised for a second, as though he was expecting another question. "Oh. He's right there Kimiko. I suppose you don't remember because you were asleep. I sent for him when you said yes. But you fell asleep on the car ride to the airport." He chuckled.

I looked to my right and saw the lion cub. He was sleeping. I crawled to him slowly and pounced suddenly. Aw. I missed. He woke up at the last moment and I hit the wall face first. Ow.

Isamu licked me a purred in satisfaction. I glared at him. "Shut up." I grumbled darkly, getting off the floor and dusting myself off. Narumi chuckled again and handed me an outfit, "Here. This is the uniform of the school." I nodded and padded into the adjoining bathroom. Hm. It looked like I was in Tokyo again. I thought while putting on the unifrom absentmindedly. I've been here four times with Gill and learned japanese, which I'm fairly good at. I looked down and growled.

Stalking out of the bathroom I snarled at Narumi, "What the hell am I wearing?"

* * *

After much arguement (A.K.A. threats from yours truly) Narumi agreed to let me wear black leggings. He guided me to the classroom after I also persuaded him to let me bring Isamu or I would do nothing at all and sit there on the florr motionless the whole day. We arrived at the classroom and opened the door. There was a young man huddled on the floor talking to himself, a person flying, several little creatures running around looking like animated drawings, and a boy around my age with glasses trying to stop it all. Jeez, he looked close to crying.

Narumi-sensei clapped his hands and almost everyone looked at him. There was an amber-eyed girl who beamed at him. Tch, teachers pet.

Narumi smiled, "Well class, we have a new student. Kimiko?" He gestured me in. I heard a collective gasp from most as they saw Iszmu pad in behind me. I heard a few people whisper, "Animal pheromones?" One boy with blond hair looked eager. I snickered as I saw the guy next to him was asleep with a manga over his face. "Kimiko." I looked to Narumi and he gazed back expectantly. Oh, right. I let my face rearrange itself into an impassive expression. "My name's Kimiko and this is Isamu. I'm twelve-years-old and a seventh-grader. My Alice is not animal pheremones."

A few people groaned softly. The amber-eyed girl looked at Narumi with a curious expression. "What is her Alice then, Sensei?" He smiled. "Kimiko's Alice is-" "A secret." I inturrupted. The sleeping guy in the back sat up slowly when I said this. Huh. Curious.

Narumi smiled again. Ugh, he must be gay. Or an optomist. "Kimiko, your partner is... Mikan. Good luck!" He hurried out an I was left standing there. What the hell? Was I supposed to magically know who Mikan is. I searched the room and landed on amber-eyes. They were sparkling. Crap.

I walked towards her cautiously. Midway down the aisle I was surrounded and I saw over someones shoulder Mikan frowned. I looked around. "What?"

The one in front of me was a girl with dark green hair and eyes to match. She spoke. "What's your Alice?" I shrugged. "Why do you deserve to know?" I countered. She looked slightly taken-aback but narrowed her eyes. "Just tell me." I scoffed, "No." She glared at me and nodded at this boy. I started to slowly lift in the air. Oh, hey this is pretty fun. Mmmmm, now I'm spinning! I stuck my tongue out and went cross-eyed. I heard a few muffled giggles and Seawead looked dumbfounded. Ha, that's what she gets for messing with me. Isamu was sitting on the ground watching me calmly and I winked. He started creeping up to the boy and pounced on him suddenly.

The boy howled and I fell, tucking into a roll to avoid any damage. I got up and brushed off my knees. I patted my thigh and Isamu jumped off the boy. He rubbed against my leg and purred. I purred back and turned to face the group that attacked me. "Learn your lesson yet?" Seawead scowled and ran toward me. I sighed and ducked, kicking out my feet and tripping her. They all looked at me with a bit of fear in their eyes and I yawned. Huh, still tired. I walked toward Mikan and sat next to her.

She turned to me and smiled hesittantly. I gave her a half-smile yet, hoping she won't be scared of me. "Hey, is this class anything important? Can I sleep-" I yawned again mid-sentence and she grinned, "Yeah, the sub doesn't really do anything because Natsume torments him." I must've looked as confused as I was feeling because she pointed towards that one kid who was sleeping earlier. Hmph, when did he wake up? He was looking at me with an impassive expression but his gaze was smoldering. He almost made me flinch. I gazed back with a bored expression and I turned after a few minutes. I leaned back and put my feet on my desk, mocking his pose.

Then I rested, with Mikan talking to someone non-stop named Koko who apparently was a mind-reader and was trying to listen in on my thoughts. I turned my head lazily and stuck my tongue out playfully. I dropped my mental blocks for a quick second, pushing out with all my mind the phrase 'No thanks!' and he winced. Must've worked. I closed my eyes again and started rythimacally rubbing Isamu's cheek. He hopped on to my stomach and I let out a small grunt. He started purring and it lulled me to sleep, surrounded by the chaos of Class 2-B.

* * *

**A/N So? Like it? Hate it? Hate Kimiko? Think anyone was OOC? Please tell me. I'll fix it! XP**

**Kimiko- Don't I get a say in anything?**

**Hell no.**

**Kimiko- (grumbles) R&R.**

**~Ava and Kimiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, thank you for the VERY encouraging reviews! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**cRiMsOn'hAz3L (who wasn't logged in :( Darn.)**

**Your Hoshi**

**Thank you! **

**Here's the next chapter you asked for cRiMsOn. And I hope this one is a bit longer for you Hoshi.**

* * *

It's been three moths since my first day. And there's a rumor going around that some new people are arriving. A boy and a girl. Wonder what their Alices are... Oh, speaking of Alices, I found out what mine is. But, sadly, it's a secret. I can give hints though. It's like Mikans.

Ugh, Natsume. He's so freaking annoying! I have to tolerate him though. Mikan is in love with him. And vise versa. Though she's to dense to notice and he's to much of a coward to tell her. He said he'd burn Isamu if I told her so. Yeah. If I was allowed to use my Alice he'd regret it...Ugh.

I looked at Seaweed, who was yelling at me. "What?" I drawled, interrupting whatever she was saying. She rolled her eyes. "I said, the new kids are from your town. Know them?" I looked at her, slightly confused. No one in Kyoto had an Alice but me. Must've gotten mixed up with another town or they had just moved there. "Go away." She sneered. "No." I looked at her, bored. "Go." Seaweed glared. "No." I stood up, sighing. Then I looked her in the eyes and hissed, "Get the hell away from me or I'm going to tell Natsume you snuck into his room and went through his dresser. I garuentee he will burn your-" I smirked. "Hair." Her eyes widened. I don't know why she cared about her hair more than what I was about to say, but, whatever.

Ugh, now she made me remember them. Not that I ever forgot them. It's just to hard to keep thinking about them while they were so far away.

I hadn't even told them I was going somewhere. Mavis and Kaito were siblings and my best friends. They looked nothing like each other, Mavis having lavender colored eyes and blond-with-pink-streaks hair, him having blue-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean and brown hair that looked like chocolate. He was the top swimmer in our class and she was the fashion diva. He wore sweatshirts and that stupid visor and she wore mini-skirts and highheels. They were my best friends though and I shouldn't have left them like that. I-

"Kimiko!" Something slammed into me and the breath knocked out of me. My head hit the floor with a bang and I vaguely wondered if I got a concussion. I hissed and switched our positions, trapping the persons arms with my knees and snarling. I froze. What the hell? The person who slammed into me was- me? Wearing a... sundress? She- I- Er, the person giggled and flipped our positions again and stood up, her stance all wrong and her fists in the wrong places. I shifted into a crouch and lifted a brow. "Er, hi?" The person laughed and pounced at me. I slid to the left, still in a crouch and watched in confusion as she crashed into the wall. "That's kind of dangerous in a dress you know." I said with a faint tone of amusement. What? It was funny. Though it took a bit of the humor away with the person looking like me.

The girl giggled again and stood. I shifted to a stance, wondering if she was going to try to jump at me again. She stopped giggling and looking at me with a grin. This is really weird, starting to freak me out. She sighed happily and her whole body started to change. I blinked in suprise. Okay? Her frame got shorter and her(my?) facial feauters got softer, finer. Her(again, mine?) green eyes changed shape and the irises faded into lavender. Her(ugh, lets just call them hers) brown-with-natural-sun-streaks hair turned blond-with-pink-streaks. "Kimiko." The _very_ familiar voice sing-songed, "Recognize me?"

I almost gaped. "Mavis?" I whispered. "What the hell, Mavis!" I yelped and hugged her. Then I shoved her back. "What the hell, Mavis?" I hissed sternly. She giggled and shook her head. "Don't ask me that, you saw for yourself. Just be glad I'm here!" Mavis tackled me into a hug again, but didn't manage to knock me down this time. I shook my head and tsked. "Your stance still needs a hell of a lot of work." I said dissapointedly. Two whole moths of my free time wasted.

Mavis laughed and stepped back. "Care to introduce me to everyone?" I looked at her. "No." I said shortly. She giggled. Yeah, she giggles a lot. "Okay, I'll introduce myself!" She turned to the rest of the class and waved, "Hey, everybody, I'm Mavis!" She giggled and bit her lip. Ugh, I swear the boys(and some of the girls) just fell in love with her.

Yuu stepped up and smiled shyly. "Hi, Mavis I'm the class rep. Welcome to Alice Academy" Mavis smiled brightly. "Hi Inchou." He blushed. Noko- my nickname for Nonoko- and Anna walked up and grinned. "Welcome to Alice Academy, Mavis!" They chorused and she beamed again. They walked off with her in tow. Koko walked up to me and punched my arm playfully. I grimaced at him and he chuckled. "If she's here, then is-" I snarled and punched him in the gut, not so playfully, effectivly ending that sentance. I snorted and crouched down to the wriggling mass on the ground, also known as Koko. "Don't mess with me Koke."

Seaweed paused, walking by to go hog around Mavis like the others. She snorted and bent down to help Koko up. "When are you going to learn Koko? I learned not to mess with her the first day se came here." She sneered at me and I gave her a crooked grin. She was caring in her own special way I guess you could say.

Mavis broke out of the little crowd around her and grinned at me knowingly. "Oh, and by the way, my brothers here." I snarled at her. "I. Don't. Care!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? Well that really hurts Kimi." I froze. Darn. Only he gets away with calling me Kimi. Why is that again? Oh yeah he's my freaking best friend. Why did he have to be Mavis's brother? Ugh.

"Good, Kaito. Now go to-" I turned around and sucked in a sharp breath. How'd he get so _close_? He smirked and leaned down until his face was an inch away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Hell." I murmered. "See you there." He whispered and kissed my cheek, pulling me into a tight hug. Oh god I missed him. I hugged him back tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. "I hate you, you know." He chuckled silently. "Yeah, I know. Feelings mutual." I felt a nudge on my leg and a faint mew. I pulled back from the hug and leaned down. "There you are Isamu." I purred. It figured. He was sleeping in my room when I left and he probably smelled Kaito. Most likely jumped out the window and found him first. Kaito always was his favorite.

Mavis tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello? I'm still here you know?" I rolled my eyes. "You already got your share of emotion from me today, it's your idiotic brothers turn now." She rolled her eyes back at me. "Yeah but you're the one who was elected to show us around by Sumire." I raised my brow and snickered. "That was fast. You've only been here for ten minutes and already you're on a first name bases with everyone." Oh, hey. I looked around the class room, ignoring Mavis's spew of words.

My eyes settled on Natsume and I snarled. "You." He didn't move from laying back with his manga and I ripped it off his face. "Loverboy, stop looking sideways at Idiot and pretending to be asleep and listen." Mikan looked kind of shocked and Natsume looked- well like Natsume. He lifted a brow. "Hn?" I rolled my eyes and knew I had a snarl on my face. "Lay a finger on them, and die." I started to walk away and turned back. "And if they spontaneously combust, I'll know who to come to. Or maybe I'll even tell your little secret to Idiot."

His eyes turned red and I smirked. I walked away. Wow, do Mavis and Kaito make me emotional or what? I put my impassive face on again, letting a small smile through when I got to my best friends. "So, I have to show you to your rooms so let's go." Well, they're actually rooming with me because I ended up being a two star. Would've been a three but my behavior sucks. Apparently. Whatever.

I started walking away and Mavis hurried to catch up. Kaito smirked, already caught up to me and matching my long strides. I looked at them both, pausing to swing open the door. Smirking, I said, "By the way, welcome to Alice Academy. A.K.A., Hell." The door shut behind me.

* * *

**A/N Dramatic ending props to Ava. Oh, Ava says to clear up this thing. Well, if youre confused, they are 14 now and in the middle school division. Miakns now a special star and Ava promises she'll appear more in the story soon. Class B magically are still in the same class and all so. Um, if you're confused with Mavis's Alice, it's to change her features. She can't change what she's wearing though. She wouldn't have been wearing a sundress while she was Kimiko. Kimiko's Alice(s)- it's apparently a suprise if its one or more- are still a secret and well, we just didn't get to Kaito's this time. I'm not going to tell you untill we get to it and I'm going to make sure Anna doesn't either so. It's suspensful I guess.**

**~Mel**

**Hey! It's me again. So Mel pretty much explained everything and all so.**

**Kimiko- I prefer Mel.**

**Why do you talk so much around me Kimi?**

**K- (busy strangling Ava, cant talk)**

**-pushes off- She went to her room to go look at the picture she took of Kaito. Ha, stalker.**

**K- SHUT UP!**

**Lol.**

**K: What'd you say about Kimi again?**

**Oh nothing.**

**K:You sure?**

**Shh.**

**K: You don't own me. You cant tell me to shut up.**

**I do to own you.**

**K:Nuh-uh. You lost me in a poker game and Mel got me back. She owns me now.**

**Oh. Uh. Gotta go. Bye! MEL!**

**K: -sigh- R&R? Please? Oh and go view Mel and Ava's story on fictionpress called The AxE twins. It's good promise. I don't lie. Ever. It's kind of hard but I get a million when I'm 18 for it so. It's all good. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I finally remembered what I was going to do with this story! Yay! Now this chapter is more about her past I guess. And we might be able to fit what Kaito's Alice is and maybe a hint of what Kimiko's is! But, to be fair and warn you, it will be short. :( sorry.**

**LEGAL STUFF:**

**I do not. Own. Gakuen. Alice. I wish.**

* * *

Kaito's POV (New POV now!)

I flipped the page of the math book and glanced at Kimiko out of the corner of my eye. She was flipping through three different pages looking frustrated. Mikan leaned over and told her something. Kimiko calmed down and smirked like nothing happened. I could see her mutter a thank you under her breath.

I looked down and smiled a small sad smile. She's a nice person and all, though she has a hell of a temper and if she found out that I was pitying her secretly, she would beat me to a pulp and nurse me back to health before asking me why.

Natsuki. The name echoed in my mind. Sometimes I wonder if she really does remember her and just depresses her way back in her mind. I hate that I remember how she was before Natsuki's death. Gentle. Outspoken. Not shy at all. For a long time after Natsuki died, she was very... quiet. She still can't recall anything before she woke up in Gill's office that day. She didn't even remember us. We were her best friends and she didn't even remember us. I can still recall every detail of the day we met. Or, atleast, the day she thinks we met.

**FLASHBACK**

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding-

"Mavis! Stop." I let go of her hand and she rolled her eyes. "They're taking so _long_. I want to see her. Now." I rolled my eyes back. "And you think I don't?" I retorted and knocked softly on the door. Finally, we heard te floorboards creek as someone walked towards the front door. The door opened slowly and green eyes peeked at us. "Yes?"

I grinned. "Kimi!" She looked at me questioningly and I frowned. Why wasn't she smiling back? "Kimi? Wel, my name's Kimiko if that is what you mean." Okay, now I'm really confused. She looked over her shoulder and softly called, "Gill?" I heard a dull thud and an older man came to the door. He frowned slightly, looking worried. "Ah, Kimiko, go read in your room for a while." She smiled slightly and nodded, leaving with a small "'Kay!"

He glanced at Mavis and I and ushered us in.

**END**

That was the day he explained to us what Post-Traumatic Stress Order was. (**Okay, I'm sorry if I got this wrong but I researched a bit and it seemed right. So, yeah. Tell me if I got that wrong.**) He told us that Kimiko was there when Natsuki was killed. She was out on the lawn of the foster home they lived in and Natsuki was right across the street. When she crossed, a speeding car hit her and Kimiko saw it all. Then she went into shock and a paramedic gave her something to help which made her fall asleep. Later, when she woke in Gill's office, she couldn't remember anything, not even her name. She knows now that Gill isn't her real father but that's about all she lets herself remember.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw Kimiko an inch from knocking my head off. "That's the fifth time I called you baka! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway.

I smiled softly and sidestepped into an empty classroom. She followed and frowned. "What-" I hugged her tightly. I let go and jogged out of the classroom, calling over my shoulder, "You're going to be late for class!" I grinned as I heard the door slam and a loud curse.

Idiot.

I jogged around the corner and remembered I was going the wrong way. Darn. I spotted a fountain and grinned, thinking of how there was another one right outside of the window. Okay, I hope I can do this. I ran as fast as I could and dived into the fountain. A second after my whole body was submerged, I came up again. I looked up and saw I was at the fountain by the window. Cool. I hauled myself out and smoothed my perfectly dry clothes. I almost walked into the wall before I saw the window. It was open so I climbed in. Kimiko ran into the door panting and saw me. She glared her worst glare and I swear I almost had a heartattck. I paled and slid into my seat. Please, come in now, please come in now, please come in now, please- The door opened and the black haired teacher waltzed in. I sighed in releif and grinned at Kimi.

Let's just hope she doesn't kill me after this class is over.

* * *

**I KNOW! It's short! But, I had to explain a bit about her past so you guys knew more... Sorry for being considerate! Jeez! Ah, you finally know what Kaito's Alice is! Well, actually, it's to control water period, but he used it this time to transfer from one source of water to a next. Er, yeah. I think that's what it is. I dunno, he doesn't tell me anything so. **

**K: But I still don't lie.**

**Just shut up. MEL! Tell him to shut up.**

**Mel- Shut up. That'll be five bucks.**

**-grumbles and digs into piggy bank.(his name is Oinkers!)- Here.**

**M- Bye. **

**She's gone... :( **

**K: No she isn't she's in her room.**

**Let me be dramatic will you!**

**Kaito: Whatever, R&R please. Ava still doesn't own anyone. Except Mavis. And Mel doesn't own anyone but me and Kimi. **

**STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!**

**Oh, and I can't wait for you to meet Adriane! I need opinions though. Will it be to soon to introduce her next chapter? Or how many chapters should I wait? IT'S MAJOR IMPORTANT!**

**Have a fine day! Or night! Or morning! Or-**

**M- Bye.**

**~Ava and Mel. And Kaito.**


	5. AN

**Hey. Sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter but, well, we're going on a VERY short haitus on this story until we get about 5-10 votes on our pole on our profile. We need ANSWERS people. So, we might work on our other story, for Percy Jackson, which is new, or we might do some betaing if anyone askes or we might just make a new story. So yeah. When the next chapter comes is UP TO YOU PEOPLE! So. And I will not let Ava get on here and write you guys a chapter out of pity.(She just reached over me and wrote that. She's reading this over my shoulder.) SO VOTE PEOPLES! **

**Sorry for the inconvience,**

**Ava.**

**Not as sorry for the inconvience and just wants some... darn answers,**

**Mel.**


	6. Please Read!

**Hi! So, apparently Ava and Mel have this one on hold and you all haven't heard. Well, my name is Melodee- NO I am NOT Mel. My full name is Melodee hers is Mel- and I'm the twins' best friend. Okay, now Mel has been abducted to their father's house and their parents are fighting for custody again. Don't worry, we have faith in their mom. Ava has been sinking into a depression filled with sugar highs and sleep deprivation. She feels unwanted and stuff and REALLY misses her sister. Mel's like her idol and she protects Ava. There's this one story that's way to long to post on here and WAY to personal but basically Mel protects Ava and Ava pretects Mel the best she can. I help if I can too. But yeah, so she can't post but I am her assistant now. So, I will be reading this whole story and treating you to a secret filler with romance between Kaito and Kimiko. Yeah, it's pretty good if I say so myself. I'll be editing it so. Just you guys wait 'till Wednesday.**

**Oh, well, er, my older brother says it sounds like a plot to get you guys to vote and review. I SWEAR ITS NOT. I'm NOT AVA AND THIS IS 200% REAL. My name is Melodee, or Miss. Mel or Melo (long story but only one person calls me that). My favorite food is those beef jerky sticks things and my favorite kind of movie genre is horror. Which, Ava won't even watch actually. This one time, I made her watch that bloody valentine movie and she FREAKED. I personally thought it wasn't that scary. But she made me g with her to get a bottle of febreeze and kept it the whole time she was there and wouldn't sleep the whole night untill my mother woke up and the sun was up. She also made me stay up with her. **

**Yeah, so she never watches horror movies ever. Oh, and wait till wednesday guys! Or thursday if something happens. Anyway, point is, have fun, enjoy yourselves, and DONT BE DEPRESSED! So yeah, Bye!**

***Mel, Ava's new assistant***


	7. Chapter 5

**Eh-heh-heh, hey guys. -inches behind a dresser- How you doin'?**

**-yelps and dogdes sharp knifes being thrown- !**

**I was really busy and stuff 'cause my uncle kept messing me and kicking me when I was down and then there was the court thing...**

**Oh... about that... the thing with melly belly...**

**...**

**...**

**:(**

**JUST KIDDING, WE WON! **

**:P Oh god, I'm so mean. BUT, Imma stop talking now and let you read teh chapter you guys have been waiting for since, like, FOREVER. Have any questions? PM me please! Im reawwy wonley cuz melly belly went to melodee beans house. Come talk to me! :D**

**Heres the long-awaited chappy! ENJOY DAMNIT!**

* * *

Sweat rolled down my body. I wiped it off my forehead as I got ready for a spinning back kick. I grunted at the impact and leaned on the wall for a moment. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Right. There is none. It feels like I've been working out for hours though. Maybe I should-

"Kimi!" Mavis voice screeched in my ear and a pink blur tackled me to the ground. I fell, landing on my sore side, and hissed. "Mavis!" I yowled and rolled over, effectively pinning her to the mat.

"Oooooh, Kimi-Kim! When did you become a les?" Oh hell no. I jumped up and launched myself at Kaito, tossing him my now perfected spinning back kick. I stuck out my tongue at his groans of pain and cakled quietly. Mavis started giggling and threw an arm around my shoulder. "God I love you Kimi." I glanced back down at Kaito. He was wiggling his eyebrows. I snarled at him and pounced at him. He rolled us over and punched my shoulder. I kicked him in the shin.

We flipped again and launched countless different attcks at each other, effectivaly giving me even more bruises. I tried to stop the fight by spitting in his face but he just licked it off. I grimaced and mewled, "Ew Kaito! Really?" He grinned and rolled over, pinning me to the matt. Kaito leaned down until he was barely a centimeter away from me. My breath catched as his tongue snaked out to lick my lips- before spitting on me.

I yowled and pushed him off me, jumping up and kicking his lauging but in the ribs. Mavis stood back and watched with an amused gaze before snapping her fingers. I looked up, continueing my beating absent-mindedly. She grinned at me and started dragging me off somewhere. I jerked my elbow away from her grasp and raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously. Oh. Wait. Hey! "How the hell did you guys get into my room anyway?"

Mavis gave me a look. "See, Kaito used his Alice to fill the key hole with water before freezing it and making a key." I looked at her incrediously. "That's like the like shortest sentence you've like ever like uttered!" I said mocking her and twirling one of my brown strands around my finger. She rolled her eyes at me and I finally noticed what color she was wearing all over. "Oh my god Mavis! Can you get any pinker?" She nodded enthusiastically and I slapped her upside the head.

"Don't even think about it." I murmured.

* * *

An hour later, we were dressed in our uniforms- with little modifications, compliments of Mavis- and heading to a party Mikan was having. Er, Narumi-sensei was having for Mikan. At her room. So, wouldn't it be hers? Eh.

I was wearing an emerald green jacket and matching leggings. My tie was the same color and the only thing actually not messed with was the skirt. Gar.

Mavis had changed thank god. Her uniform was the axact same as mine except with purple. Her hair was the same blond as most of my hair and her eyes were... well purple. What the hell did you expect?

Anyway, we met Mikan soon after arriving. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and she was dragging Natsume everywhere. He glared at me and I cakled evilly, waving with the tips of my fingers. I felt my shoes start to heat up and rolled my eyes. He glared harder, clearly just remembering what exactly my Alice was.

Oh right. You don't know do you? Eh, I'm not gonna tell you.

...

...

...

OKAY. STOP YELLING AT ME. Or that's Mavis. I'm not exactly sure. The voices in my head- A.K.A. you guys- and Mavis sometime sound the same. Anyway, My Alice is sort of like Mikans. See, I can feel when someone is using their Alice. Er, not exactly feel per say. I see everybody's Alices. Their colors are diffrent and depending on the person and/or the Alice, they look sort of different. See, for instance, Mavis's Alice is a rainbow. The core of it is purple because that is and allways will be Mavis. She's purple.

Her Alice is kind of... bubbly. It floats around inside of her, usually more around the parts that she's using it on.

Now, Natsume's. His color is... can you guess? Red stupid. Duh. It's basically just like a flame, erratic and flickering. It ebbs into a tiny little ember sometimes but it's a big roaring fire others. I'm not so good at distinguishing it yet.

Mikan's is orange. Wow her name fits huh? Anyway, it's a darker orange on the outside, hard but kind of spongy. I've seen her absorb someone else's Alice too. Her Alice just became sort of fragile, letting the other Alice be sucked into it. On the inside it's kind of a birhgt orange and it looks... uh... liquidy.

Yeah that's all. Enough examples. Anyway, my power isn't just that. Naw, see, I can also absorb others' Alices. But not a lot like Mikan, just the tiny bit they use on me. See, people reach out with a bit of their Alice to use it and they kind of bring the peice back in when they're done. But with me, I keep the part they use one me and can use that little bit of energy. Um, without the right person gaurding it... it can't sustain itself on it's own. I think. I'm not so good at explaining this guys! And I think Mikan can sustain it 'cause she's sorta compativle with everyone. Get it? I hope so.

BACK TO THE PARTY. Ahem. I walked down the stairs. Oh, yeah. Um, see, someone used their Alice to make Mikan's room like huge. And different furniture. And stuff. Yeah. Um, I'm all explained out from having to explain the Alice thing. Stop bothering me. Cue whiny voice.

Egads! I can't even whine right!

Oooooh shiny. I looked out the window again and searched for what made the glint. Huh. There was a girl. Outside. In a tree. Alone. Weirdo. Her hair was mostly down, though some of it was in plaits. It was a rich brown that went all the way down to her bum. She wore a blakc cloak-like thing that had white accents and a huge gold bow on it. Her skirt was a shiny gold and her boots were thigh-high and white. With black and gold accents of course.

Her gold eyes were fixed on me and her face broke into a smile. My eyes started pricking out of nowhere. That smile. So familiar...

God I have to go to bed. "Bye everyone!" I heard a cheer from Natsume. Yeah, he hates me that much. He isn't even in character around me sometimes. Scoff. Freak.

* * *

Mystery Person's POV

Aw damn. Scared her off. Yeah you did, said the stupid bored voice inside my head. I wish I could whack you, I shot back. Yeah yeah. What the hell ever. I scoffed. Just 'cause you watched more movies up there and now more culture definetly does not make you better than me. I fumed silently and jumped down from the tree, turning towards the roof before taking off.

Gads, the sooner I get Kimiko to get Caleb out of my body, the better.

* * *

**Okay, that last part may be confusing. It most likely is. BUT. You finally got to find out what Kimi's Alice is.**

**Yeah, okay it IS shotty writing. But you want a chapter do you not? The best I can come up with now is a filler. BUT I PROMISE, SWEAR ON MY LIFE TO GET A REAL CHAPTER OUT SOON. Yupperz.**

**One thing I really am about to cry about. IS MY KIMI OUT OF CHARACTER? I can kinda sorta deal with shotty writing but OOCness from my Kimi? GACKS!**

**KK, review please. Critize. I welcome you too. Or you can thank me... Yeah, okay. Imma get a lot of insults and death threats aren't I? :(**

**~Ava.**

**P.S. Okay, I know I'm so totally NOT in the position to be asking for favors, but if any of you guys know japanese and english, can you PLEASE go to www . aerandria . net and sign up to be a translator and/or editor for Beast Master? Its a really awesome manga and it really needs more T and Es so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you really love me... or just think I'm a little cool... or don't care and just like to help people... PLEASE go sign up. I would but I don't know japanese so... sucks to be me damnit.**


End file.
